


Vestigial

by sluttycrimehat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fingering, Gender Affirmation, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat
Summary: Even when he had been alive, Moth had never had one of those before.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Vestigial

**Author's Note:**

> a little self-indulgent something for myself between commissions.

As hard as he tried to understand, there was no wrapping his head around how a one-night stand had turned into this. Not that he was complaining, but it was worth wondering why someone like Angel Dust had taken to him. Maybe it was because he hadn’t turned Angel down when he came onto him that first time. Maybe it was because Moth was just as easy as he was. 

Really, though, the reason didn’t matter. What mattered right now was the way two hands grabbed his shoulders, and a third held his chin. Angel was much, much taller than he was, and so the spider had to bend forward considerably to kiss where his mouth should have been. Though he had thought lacking a mouth would deter Angel some, Moth had been pleasantly surprised to find it didn’t seem to matter. 

“You got hands and other holes, don’tcha?” Angel had teased during their first time. “This way, the only mouth you gotta worry about is mine.” 

And Moth had learned very quickly that that mouth was indeed worth worrying about. 

For the time being, though, he did his best to return the kiss and leaned forward, pressing himself to Angel’s lips. It didn’t take long at all for the kiss to become a little more heated, and the hand that had been holding his chin moved down his neck, and into the thick black ring of fluff at the base of it. Angel’s fingers combed through it for a moment, before they travelled lower still. Palm pressed to the moth’s flat chest, he pulled away from the kiss. 

Angel grinned, and Moth didn’t quite have time to question it before he was suddenly being shoved down onto the bed. The most surprising thing of the moment was that he hadn’t ended up on his back, but sitting instead - and Angel had intended it that way. 

He made a move to get up again, or at least reach for Angel now that their contact had been broken, but Angel stepped out of reach. 

“Ah, ah,” he tutted with a grin, wagging a finger at Moth. “You sit and wait there. I got something for ya.” 

Moth’s brow furrowed as he watched Angel move further away, over to a box that had been stored in the corner of the room. Moth’s view of the box’s contents was obscured by Angel himself as he gathered what he needed from it. It didn’t take the spider long all before he came back over to the bed, two hands behind his back. When Moth tried to peer around him, another set of hands found his shoulders again and held him still. 

“Patience is a virtue,” Angel snorted with a little roll of his eyes, shoulders shrugging. “Or some shit.” They wouldn’t have been in Hell had they been virtuous, would they? Now wasn’t the time to think too hard on that, though, and Angel finally revealed what he’d been hiding behind his back. 

Now hovering just inches from Moth’s face was a harness and a deep red dildo. The moth stared at these items for a few long moments before a blush crept across the bridge of his nose. His gaze moved upward to Angel’s face, and he wasn’t the least bit surprised to see the sharp and sultry grin there. 

“For me?” Moth asked quietly, voice barely a whisper in Angel’s mind. 

“All for you,” Angel assured, getting down onto his knees. He reached for Moth’s hips with his two free hands, and tugged the smaller body forward until he was just barely balanced on the edge of the bed. Shamelessly, he pressed the dildo to Moth’s crotch, and then guided one of the Moth’s four hands to it.

“Hold it,” he instructed, and Moth gave a little nod, holding the toy in place against his body. Looking down at it, he couldn’t help but notice just how dangerously close in color it was to his hands. Angel had put some thought into this, and that made his blush deepen. It also made the ache between his legs worsen, and he did his best not to fidget or fuss too much. 

Angel gave one thigh a little pat, and Moth obediently lifted that leg, toes pointed so Angel could start working the harness onto him. The other leg followed suit moments later, and soon enough Angel was sliding the harness up over his knees. When he had to, Moth finally stood up, still holding the red dick firmly in place while Angel’s hands shimmied the harness up his thighs. The toy was worked through the hole of the harness, and Moth didn’t have to hold onto it any longer, but his hands still lingered close by. Old habits die hard, and a part of him wanted to hide it, but mostly he just wanted to keep touching it. 

He was quiet while Angel adjusted the straps, making sure the whole contraption fit snuggly, though he did little to even try and stifle his ragged and eager breathing. 

Once everything was secured, Angel sat back on his knees to take a good look at the other. Two of moth’s hands were still hovering close by the dildo, as though unsure what he should have been doing with it. It made Angel laugh, just a little. 

“You can touch it,” he goaded, grinning. “In fact, why don’t you stroke it a little for me?” 

Moth gave a little mental whimper in response to those words alone, and gingerly ran one hand over the length of the toy. Once he reached the base of it, he wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a little squeeze. Then, as Angel had suggested, it slid his hand up and down the rubbery length. 

By now, his thighs were trembling, and his legs desperately wanted to close. The harness was crotchless, and so there was no pressure where he really needed it most right now. 

“There you go,” Angel encouraged, and Moth’s gaze flitted away from the dick in his hand and back to the spider’s face. “How’s that feel?” 

“G-Good,” Moth replied quietly, unable to suppress a shiver. Even in life, he had never worn something like this, never had a chance to experience the deep sensation of such an affirming gesture. And the fact Angel had gone ahead and thought of this for him made it all the better. 

“Good,” Angel practically purred, and reached up to take hold of Moth’s hips with two hands. A third hard slid up the inside of one thigh, fingers stroking leather and lip. Even such a small touch was enough to make Moth whimper again, and his hand squeezed the toy tightly. 

“Poor baby, you’re all worked up,” Angel said, and a fourth hand slid back and around Moth, groping at his ass. Moth gave a squeak, nodding as he did his best to maintain eye contact. A feat that was much easier said than done, especially when Angel finally asked, 

“You want me to suck your dick?” 

Again, with words alone Angel was able to make Moth whimper, and he gave an eager nod. 

Angel grinned again, and without another word leaned in to first press a kiss to the tip of the toy. Then, he effortlessly was able to take the length into his mouth. Moth watched in nothing short of fascination as lips and tongue and teeth slid over red rubber a few times before Angel pulled away, tongue flicking the tip as he did. Moth didn’t have a chance to wonder if that was it, Angel was quick to push him back onto the bed, making him sit at the edge again. This time, he made sure to force Moth’s legs open and slide himself between them so they couldn’t close. The hand that was still between Moth’s legs moved, and the fingers that had been teasing him finally found their way inside. 

Moth used two of his own hands to keep himself balanced, and a third found its way to Angel’s hair, combing through and then gently tugging. His hips rocked and his back arched, and it took everything in him not to squeeze his eyes shut right now. He wanted to see Angel take that dick back into his mouth again. And when he did, he finally let a loud groan sound in Angel’s head, breathy and desperate. 

The fingers that were working in and out of him started to move faster, drive in deeper, curl just right, and soon enough Moth’s entire body was tense and trembling. Between what was going on inside of him and just watching the way Angel sucked his dick was enough to drive him close to the edge. 

And Angel could tell. Of course he could. So his hand and mouth switched places in due time. Now Moth was watching that pink fist slide up and down the slicked red dick, and tongue and teeth were moving between his legs. The hand in Angel’s hair tugged harder than he had before, and he did his best to close his legs around the demon between them, holding him in place. He rocked his hips with more vigor, practically grinding himself against Angel’s expert mouth.

It didn’t take much longer at all for Moth to finish, and he moaned Angel’s name loudly and shamelessly into the spider’s mind. His hips jerked hard a few times as he rode it out, and then slowly he relaxed onto the bed, his grip on Angel’s hair loosening. He let his hand fall away entirely once Angel moved out from between his legs, and did his best to catch his breath. 

“Fuck,” Moth mumbled, running one of his hands over his face and then through his hair. He heard Angel chuckle to himself.

“I had a feelin’ you’d enjoy that,” Angel said, grinning as he crawled up onto the bed, then laid out next to Moth. “I meant it, you know. You can keep the dick.”

“I can?” Moth asked, looking over toward Angel, still laying flat on his back. 

Angel waved one hand as he spoke. “I got plenty. And that one suits you.” 

Moth couldn’t help but laugh a little, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at the toy still strapped to him. It did feel nice to have it, and he supposed Angel was right; it did seem to suit the color scheme of his demon body. He appreciated it. 

“Thanks,” he said after a moment, and he would have smiled just a little if he could have. 

There was a feeling in the air that Angel wasn’t about to let himself fall to, and so he let himself grin again, twisting onto his side and propping his chin up in one palm. “Don’t thank me yet, Sweetheart,” he said, using another hand to drag one nail gently up over one gray thigh and hip. “We still gotta see how well you fuck with that thing on.”


End file.
